Nueva vida en Los Angeles
by MonsterDirectionerBoy
Summary: Logan es un chico de 17 años que tuvo una cruel infancia en Minesota ahora el se muda a L.A. para comenzar de nuevo. TERMINADA.
1. Capitulo 1: Pasado

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic disculpen la mala ortografia pero mi teclado esta medio mal**

**P.D. BTR y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Estava todo oscuro si era un cuarto oscuro en Minesota y el pequeño Logie de solo apenas 7 años no podia dormir estava muy asustado de que su papa una vez mas llegara borracho a golpearlo por haber perdido todo el dinero en apuestas.

Su padre era un gran borracho siempre lo fue asi fue como la madre de Logan murio por tantos abusos ella murio cuando Logan solo tenia 5 años para el fue mu duro crecer sin una madre y con un padre que solo sabia apostar y emboracharse.

Logan estava muy asustado ya que derrepente escucho la puerta de su abitación abrirse Logan le daba la espalda a la puerta y le daba miedo voltear a ver quien era pero en eso escucho a su padre que hablaba con otro tipo.

**Padre de Logan:**Entonces son 1 000 000 de dolares por el te lo llevas y podras hacerle lo que quieras

**xxx:** ¿lo que quiera?

**Padre de Logan:**Sii lo que quieras y no te añado un costo extra de que el chico aun es virgen

**xxx:** eso si que no te lo creo seguramente ya le pusite la mano encima

**Padre de Logan:**te lo juro que no

**xxx:**seguramente entonces otro tipo ya se lo iso

**Padre de Logan:** te lo juro el es virgen confia en mi aparte de deverte dinero en que otra cosa te e fallado ¿que tal si en vez de que te pague el dinero que te debo tu me perdonas la deuda por su virginidad?

**xxx:** mmm suena bien no todos los dias tengo esa propuesta... Esta bien me lo llevo

**Padre de Logan:** genial creeme no te arrepentiras me gustaria haber tenido mas hijos esto si es un buen negocio.. Deja despierto a Logan

Despues de haber escuchado esa conversacion (que logan no habia entendido nada)el rapidamente fingio estar dormido para que su papa y ese hombre misterioso no supieran que habia eschuchado todo.

Despues de eso sintio como era jalado por su padre.

**Padre de Logan:**Logan despiertate mocoso

**Logan (fingiendo estar medio dormido):** ¿que pasa papá?

**Padre de Logan:** toma una mochila y pon todas tus cosas de aqui te mudaras

**Logan:**¿a donde iremos a vivir ahora papá?

**Padre de Logan:**¿iremos? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA me suena a manada tu te iras a vivir con este señor y mas te vale que hagas todo lo que te pida

**Logan:** ¿QUUEEEE? papá no quiero irme de aqui

**Padre de Logan:** ¿y crees que me importa? esta es MI casa y si yo quiero te puedo correr de aqui asi que ya prepara tus cosas

**Logan:** ¡NOOOO QUIERO!

**Padre de Logan:** MOCOSO INSOLENTE (levantandole la mano para pegarle)

Pero Logan reacciono y aprovecho que la puerta de su cuarto estava abierta y salio corriendo hasta afuera de su casa corrio por 5 cuadras casi no tenia aliento pero aun oía los gritos de su padre y estava en una autopista y aunque era noche pasaban demasiados auto pero a el no le importo corrio asia la autopista pero el no contaba que por el frio el piso estava muy sesbaloso. El cayo al suelo y en eso vio que un auto se dirigia a el 1 segundo despues todo se volvio borroso...

**aqui esta el primer capitulo disfrutenlo y comenten si les gusto y tambien si debo mejorar en algo**


	2. Capitulo 2: Despedida

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2 de la novela disfritenlo **

Logan habia despertado de esa horrible pesadilla una pesadilla que lo llevava atormentando desde hace ya 10 años.

Por suerte ese auto que casi lo atropella era el auto de Patricia una señora de 43 años (en ese entonces de 33) que trabajaba en una casa hogar Logan le habia contado todo lo sucedido y Paty (como todos le decian) habia aceptado llevarselo a vivir a la casa.

Ya eran las 9:00 am y Logan bjo a desayunar y a ayudar a el personal para hacer el desayuno de los niños menores a Logan le encantaba estar en esa casa fue el mejor hogar que tuvo lastima que en 2 dias se iria.

**Logan:** Buenos dias Paty

**Paty: **Buenos dias Logie ¿como dormiste?

**Logan: **Bien (Logan mentia despues de ese sueño no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche)

**Paty: ** Me alegro y ¿ya preparaste tu maleta?

**Logan:** aun no aun tengo 2 dias

**Paty: **Logan en 2 dias te iras a Los Angeles ya debes estar listo terminando de desayunar quiero que subas y prepares todo

**Logan:** Okey okey lo are

La verdad por la que Logan se iva es que el era un chico muy listo y 1 año antes el entro a un concurso para ganarse un beca en la preparatoria. Su sorpresa fue que su puntaje fue tan alto que le dieron una beca para estudiar en Los Angeles en una de las mejoras preáratorias aunque solo estudiaria ahí su ultimo año pero si lograba salir con las mejores notas le darian una beca para estudiar medicina y aria su sueño de ser doctor realidad. Y no se tendria que preocupar por donde dormir ya que la escuela le pagaria un departamento en un hotel llamado Palm Woods uno de los mejores por lo unico que se tenia que preocupar era por conseguir un trabajo para ganar dinero para sobrevivir pero Logan ya tenia unos ahorros para sobrevivir sin trabajo minimo 1 mes.

Despues de desayunar Logan fue a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas tardo 1 hora y media para terminar

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

El vuelo de Logan salia en 3 horas y Logan ya se estava preparando para irse pero antes de saliera toda la casa hogar se despidio de el.

Paty se ofracio a llevarlo al aereopuerto asi pasaron 30 minutos haste que llegaron Logan ya habia registrado su equipaje y ahora solo le faltaba despedirde de Paty

**Logan:** asi que ¿esto es un adios?

**Paty: **no esto es un hasta pronto... cuidate mucho

**Logan: **tu igual y a todos los niños y niñas de la casa... sin ti esto no estaria pasando

**Paty: **porfavor Logie no digas tonterias tu eres muy listo y ese fue el motivo por el cual ahora te vas

**Logan: **si pero ¿quien fue la que me recojio cuando apenas era un niño? sin ti yo tal vez estaria con ese hombre

Logan y Paty se abrazaron y soltaron algunas lagrimas en esos 10 años juntos tomaron un gran lazo e madre e hijo

**Voz: **ultima llamada para el vuelo 213 destino a Los Angeles

**Paty: **ese es tu vuelo ya te tienes que ir

**Logan:** si.. adios Paty

Logan tomo su vuelo en 1 hora llegaria a L.A. y el se quedo profundamente dormido cuando derrepente sintio que una sobrecargo lo desperto abisandole que ya habia llegado al salir Logan eencontro a un hombre que seria su chofer y lo llevaria al hotel

**Logan: **(Logan bienvenido a Los Angeles)

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo para el tercero ya empezare a poner mas personajes bueno comenten si les gusto o en que debo mejorar.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Palm Woods

**Hola aquí les traigo el tercer episodio antes que nada quiero agradecer a YunaNeko13 por sus sugerencias y bueno aquí esta el capitulo**

Logan estaba muy emocionado desde el auto pudo ver parte de la ciudad y el ya quería salir del auto a explorar y todavía estaba mas emocionado por llegar al hotel ya que había investigado y ese es uno de los mejores hoteles de L.A.

**Chófer****: **se te ve muy emocionado chico *dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro*

**Logan:** *con una gran sonrisa y emoción* si lo estoy es la primera vez que salgo de Minesota

**Chófer:** jaja bueno ya casi llegamos al hotel espero que tu y tu compañero se lleven muy bien

**Logan:** ¿compañero? *Logan estaba muy sorprendido aunque luego recordó* aa si compañero. Con toda esta emoción ya había olvidado que tendría un compañero de habitación

10 minutos después Logan llegó a Palm Woods estaba super emocionado el chófer lo ayudo a bajar su equipaje y rápidamente fue a la recepción a registrarse y que le dieran su habitación y conocer a su compañero.

**xxx:** Buenas tardes soy el Señor Bitters gerente de Palm Woods ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

**Logan:** Buenas tardes vengo a registrarme debo estar en alguna lista al nombre de Logan Henderson

**Sr. Bitters:** haber déjame buscar *tecleando en su computadora* mm si aquí estas eres uno de los que ganaron la beca ¿no es así?

**Logan:** si así es

**Sr. Bitters:** bueno aquí esta tu llave * entregándole una tarjeta* tu departamento es el 2J. Solo necesito que me firmes unos papeles y listo mandare a que lleven tu equipaje a tu habitación

**Logan:** si gracias

Después de haber terminado todo el papeleo Logan tomo el ascensor y se dirigió a su departamento al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa el departamento era genial no mejor era muy grande una buena cocina una gran pantalla de 40 pulgadas para el que no creció con estos lujos era como estar en el cielo aunque su concentración por el departamento fue interrumpido por un chico que salio que una habitación que al parecer era el baño.

**Logan:** ¡Hola!

**xxx: **emm hola ¿y tu eres?

**Logan: **oh lo siento mi nombre es Logan Henderson y al parecer soy tu nuevo compañero de departamento

**xxx:** oh mucho gusto Logan mi nombre es Axel Gallardo

**Logan:** Axel mucho gusto y ¿ podrías decirme cual será mi habitación?

**Axel:** a si sígueme *Se fue a mostrar una gran habitación* aquí esta

**Logan:** wow ¿esta es mi habitación?

**Axel: **¿porque lo dices acaso no te gusta?

**Logan: **¡me encanta! ¡nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande!

Después de eso Logan y Axel pidieron una pizza para la cena y aprovecharon para conocerse mejor Axel supo de la situación de Logan sobre lo de la casa hogar.

Logan también supo muchas cosas de Axel sobre de que el era un chico hijo de padres ricos pero nunca quiso tener una vida fácil y por eso decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles.

**Axel:** y Logan ¿estas emocionado por entrar en la prepa?

**Logan:** si ya quiero que sea Lunes para el inicio de clases tal vez encuentro a ese chico o chica indicado (a)

Después de terminar de cenar limpiaron y Axel ayudo a Logan con su equipaje y 40 minutos después ambos quedaron completamente cansados.

**Bien aqui termina el tercer capitulo y olvide mencionar que en este fic las relaciones Hombre x Hombre Mujer X Mujer son completamente normales.**

**Comenten que les pareció y si quieren que siga también se vale que pongan cosas que debo cambiar y mejorar **

**Eso es todo nos vemos en el 4 capitulo **


	4. Capitulo 4: Inicio de clases

**Hola amigos ¿como están? Bueno aquí les traigo el 4 capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Lunes.**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Logan llego a Palm Woods. El y Axel se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos pero lamentablemente 1 día antes de el inicio de clases ellos habían ido por sus horarios y no tendrían muchas clases juntos.

El lunes Logan ya estaba muy emocionado por llegar y por suerte el no tendría que pagar por un taxi o un autobús escolar ya que Axel tenia auto y el se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

**Logan:** ¡si por fin llegamos!

**Axel:** calma Logan wow nunca había visto a nadie tan emocionado por llegar a la escuela

**Logan:** jeje bueno no es mi culpa *mientras el y Axel bajaban del auto* ¡esta increíble esta preparatoria!

**Axel:** jaja ay Logan. Bueno te veo después tengo que buscar mi casillero y acomodar mis libro

**Logan:** si igual yo nos vemos después

Después de la despedida Logan fue a buscar su casillero. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo y después acomodo todas sus cosas y puso los libros que necesitaba en su mochila. Después de acomodar todo Logan reviso su horario y el mapa de la escuela y reviso que su primera materia era Biología en el salón 3-B así que Logan se dirigió con mucha paciencia al salón ya que no tenia mucha prisa aun quedaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la clase y el salón no estaba lejos.

**Logan:** *caminando y pensando* (esta escuela es muy genial no puedo esperar para que empiecen las clases que emoción y también espero que auch...)

Solo se vio como Logan cayo al suelo al parecer un chico lo había golpeado por accidente con la puerta de su casillero.

**xxx:** oh lo siento mucho *dijo agachándose para ayudar a levantar a Logan que estaba tirado en el suelo* soy un tonto ven déjame ayudarte

**Logan:** ooo no te preo... *Logan había quedado atontado e hipnotizado por la belleza de ese chico era rubio piel blanca pero no demasiado y unos hermosos ojos color verde como esmeralda* no te.. no te .. no te preocupes

**xxx:** como que no me preocupe te di un golpe fuerte. Deja te llevo a la enfermería para que te revisen

**Logan:** okey gracias

Así el chico lo levanto y lo llevo a la enfermería donde la enfermera lo reviso y le puso una pomada en la frente ya que se le había echo un gran chichón

**xxx:** encerio lo siento

**Logan:** tranquilo no te preocupes fue un accidente

**xxx:** por cierto me llamo Kendall

**Logan:** mucho gusto soy Logan

*En eso la enfermera entro*

**Enfermera:** bien señor Henderson estará bien solo espere unos minutos para que la hincharon baje les are unos justificantes de llegada tarde

**Logan y Kendall:** si gracias

La enfermera se fue a su escritorio

**Kendall:** ¿como te sientes? ¿te duele mucho?

**Logan:** ya no tanto

**Kendall:** y ¿a que salón te vas?

**Logan:** al 3-B

**Kendall:** yo también voy a ese salón deja te llevo

**Logan:** gracias Kendall

**Enfermera:** bien aquí están sus justificantes muéstrenlos a sus profesores ya se pueden retira y señor Henderson si tiene mas molestias o mareos no dude en venir aquí

**Logan:** gracias lo aré

**Kendall: **bien deja te llevo al salón

Y así Kendall y Logan salieron de la enfermería Logan no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Kendall era muy hermoso y de vez en cuando notaba que Kendall lo miraba y Logan rápidamente se volteaba aunque en verdad era muy malo para disimular.

**Bien aquí termina el 4 capitulo comenten si les gusto y si no les gusto también se aceptan los comentarios **


	5. Capitulo 5: Kendall

**Bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo espero que lo disfruten y les recuerdo que en este fic la relación Hombre x Hombre y Mujer x Mujer es normal es como Hombre x Mujer.**

**Kendall:** ¿ enserio estas bien? *dijo el rubio mientras caminaban hacia el salón*

**Logan:** Kendall por décima vez si estoy bien tranquilo solo fue un chichón

**Kendall:** valla forma de empezar tu primer día eh

**Logan:** no te preocupes jaja

Así Logan y Kendall llegaron al salón y como es de costumbre todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

**Profesora:** hola so la profesora Rosa y espero que tengan una buena justificación para llegar tarde a mi clase el primer día de escuela

**Kendall:** si profe tenemos justificantes de la enfermera Logan tuvo un accidente *mientras el y el castaño entregaban sus justificantes*

**Profa. Rosa:** mm *mientras leía los justificantes* bien señor Henderson y señor Schmidt tomen asiento y al ser los ultimo en llegar solo queda una mesa así que ustedes serán compañeros de laboratorio

**Logan y Kendall:** okey * dirigiéndose a su pupitre compartido*

Mientras la clase seguía Logan no podía evitar dar una que otra mirara a Kendall enserio le pareció muy apuesto y al terminar la frase noto que había una coincidencia que todas la clases que no tenia con Axel (que eran casi todas) las tenia con Kendall y el se ofreció a darle un tour por la escuela ya que Logan le había dicho que el era nuevo.

**Kendall:** *finalizando el tour* y por ultimo aquí esta la biblioteca

**Logan:** wow esta biblioteca esta enorme

**Kendall:** jaja nunca habia visto a alguien tan emocionado por la biblioteca

**Logan: **bueno soy un gran amante de los libros

**Kendall: **y bueno dime mas cosas sobre ti ¿donde vivías antes de mudarte aquí a Los Ángeles?

**Logan: **mm bueno antes de mudarme a Palm Woods vivia en una casa hogar en Minesota

**Kendall:** *el rubio poniéndose un poco mas serio* o Logan no sabia que tus padres estuvieran muer..

**Logan:** *aun con su hermosa sonrisa* ¿muertos? no bueno solo mi madre mi padre solo es un borracho que me quería vender me negué escape de mi casa y la gente de la casa hogar me acojio fueron los mejores 10 años de mi vida

**Kendall:** me alegro que no tomes mal este tema

**Logan:** tranquilo no es algo malo que me gustaría ocultar

Después de esa conversación Logan y Kendall se fueron a su siguiente clase aunque era una separada y asi paso el resto de la tarde hasta que termino la ultima hora Logan esperaba a Axel para ir al departamento cuando solo sintió una mano en el hombro.

**Logan:** oh Kendall pensé que eras Axel

**Kendal:** *que repentinamente cambio su cara a una un poco mas triste* o lo siento ... mm ¿Axel?

**Logan:** si es mi compañero de departamento

**Kendall:** ah *un poco mas aliviado y contento* y ¿el te llevara a Palm Woods?

**Logan:** si el es el que tiene auto

**Kendall: **ya veo

**Logan:** ¿y tu como te iras a tu casa?

**Kendall:** yo también tengo auto. Es mas quería invitarte al centro comercial a comer algo ya sabes por lo del golpe

**Logan:** ah Kendall no es necesario ya te dije que olvides lo del golpe

**Kendall: **bueno esta bien olvido el golpe pero aun así quiero invitarte vamos Logan yo te llevaré después a Palm Woods

**Logan:** mm esta bien solo le diré a Axel

Logan tomo su celular y le marco a Axel avisándole que no lo esperara así Logan y Kendall fueron al centro comercial todo salio muy bien comieron y caminaron por el centro comercial durante un rato hasta que ya se iso un poco tarde y Kendall con gusto lo llevo a su departamento

**Logan:** gracias por traerme Kendall

**Kendall: **no ay de que Logan me la pase muy bien mañana nos vemos

**Logan:** si hasta mañana

**Kendall:** hasta mañana Logie *acto seguido se fue en su auto*

Logan un poco sonrojado por el apodo de Kendall entro a la casa y su sorpresa fue que vio a Axel besándose con otro chico donde después los 3 se pusieron muy incómodos.

**Axel:** oh ./. Logan no sabia si ibas a llegar temprano

**Logan:** *un poco indignado* aa si no sabia muy bien a que hora llegaría

**Axel:** el es Carlos un "amigo"

**Carlos:** hola *dijo un poco apenado*

**Logan:** hola... bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos estaré en mi habitación asciendo mi tarea

Acto seguido logan se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Estaba un poco sorprendido por lo de Axel pero aun esa escena no le pudo quitar el sonrojo que le iso Kendall

**Logan:** (Kendall no te puedo sacar de mi mente y eso que solo tengo 1 día de haberte conocido ./.)

**Bueno aquí termina en 5 capitulo espero que le aiga gustado y pronto subiré el sexto capitulo.**

**Comenten que les pareció y en que debo cambiar adiós.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Charla con Axel

**Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo disfrútenlo. En este capitulo cambiare el estilo de como escribo.**

Logan se había despertado temprano el día siguiente y se animo a hacer el desayuno para Axel y por si las dudas para Carlos

-Buenos días-dijo Axel que aun estaba muy adormilado

-Buenos días ¿como amaneciste?-dijo Logan con una cara medio sonriente

-Bien no me quejo-dijo el chico asciendo cara de olfateando algo- mm ¿que huele tan bien?

-Estoy asciendo el desayuno espero que te gusten los huevos con tocino

-Me encantan no sabia que cocinabas

-Si en la casa hogar me enseñaron cuando cumplí los 15 y - levantando una ceja y haciendo una cara medio pervertida- ¿Carlos no vendrá a desayunar?

- oh enserio estoy muy apenado por esa escena que viste ayer-dijo Axel con cara de vergüenza-

-tranquilo a todos les pasa eso pero enserio ¿no vendrá a desayunar?

-no durmió aquí-

-jajaja me gustaría que hubieran visto sus caras de lo apenados que estaban- Logan no paraba de reír- pero ya enserio ¿quien es en realidad porque no creo que solo sea "tu amigo"

-jeje bueno esta bien Carlos es mi novio- dijo Axel un poco sonrojado -

-oww ¿cuanto tiempo llevan de novios? ¿arruine algo importante? ¿lo iban a hacer? - dijo Logan muy rápido-

- mmm llevamos 2 años y medio mm no interrumpiste ninguna fecha especial y tal vez lo íbamos a hacer- dijo mas rojo que nunca-

-ooww y espera lo ivan a hacer- dijo Logan con los ojos bien abiertos-

-haces demasiadas preguntas Logan-

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar se prepararon para ir a la prepa y luego se dirigieron al auto de Axel para irse

-Entonces ¿quien es Kendall- pregunto Axel mientras manejaba

-¿Que? - dijo Logan un poco desubicado

-Kendall ya sabes el tipo con el que ayer te fuiste ¿lo recuerdas?

-A si -dijo Logan un poco sonrojado- es un chico que conocí ayer

-A si y ¿como lo conociste-

-Bueno lo conocí por un golpe

-O ya veo ¿te salvo de que unos chicos te golpearan por ser el nuevo?

-No el me golpeo- dijo un poco apenado-

-¡Quuueeeee!-grito Axel que todos los conductores lo voltearon a ver-

-Si es que me golpeo con la puerta de su casillero por error y se comporto como un verdadero caballero llevándome a la enfermería-

-Oh menos mal-dijo un poco mas tranquilo- y ¿como es?

-Logan se puso rojo- era muy apuesto era rubio ojos verdes piel blanca era hermoso

-Jeje suena que es lindo pero no mas lindo que mi Carlitos

-jajaja primero conocelo Axel nadamas te digo que no te enamores de el porque yo lo quiero

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo disculpen si es aburrido pero quería ver que tal sirve este capitulo escrito de esta manera.**

**Comenten si quieren que agregue algo y las criticas también son recibidas.**


	7. Capitulo 7: La ayuda de Axel

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la 7 parte de mi fic los comentarios que me han mandado me animan mucho a seguirlo y espero que les guste la nueva forma de como se escribe el fic.**

Después de esa charla con Axel ambos chicos llegaron a la prepa Axel rápidamente se fue con Carlos que estaba cerca del estacionamiento. Logan no pudo evitar reír con ese acto. Después de eso fue a su casillero por sus libros para el día y al cerrar la puerta del casillero se llevo un gran sorpresa.

-Kendall eres tu me asustaste-dijo Logan sorprendido y medio asustado-

-Lo siento Logie solo quería saludarte-

-Jeje no importa- dijo un poco sonrojado por el sobrenombre-

-Oye Logie ayer me la pase supero contigo en el centro comercial-

-mm si yo también me la pase muy bien- dijo el castaño con una tímida sonrisa-

-¿por que te pones así?-

-Así como-pregunto Logan-

-no te hagas te sonrojas cuando te digo Logie jaja-

-jejeje - dijo Logan mas rojo que nunca- no lo se no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me llamen asi ./. -

-si quieres dejo de decirte así-

-No no importa puedes decirme Logie-

En eso sonó el timbre y Logan y Kendall se fueron a clases. El día paso muy rápido cuando Logan se dio cuenta ya casi salia de la escuela. Así sonó el timbre de salida y aprovechando que su ultima clase era con Axel se fue con el para irse rápido pero no contó que Axel quería esperarse un poco para "despedirse" de Carlos. Cuando en eso sintió unas manos que le taparon los ojos.

-mmm ¿Kendall?-

-¿como supiste que era yo?- dijo Kendall quitando las manos de sus ojos-

-Fácil no conozco a mucha gente- dijo sacando la lengua-

-Y ¿que haces esperando aquí?-

-Estoy esperando a Axel se quedo "platicando" con su novio Carlos oh mira ahí viene-

-Hola ¿quien es tu amigo?-pregunto Axel-

-Hola este es Kendall el chico con el que ayer fui al centro comercial-

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo Kendall-

-Hola igualmente- respondió Axel-

-Bueno Kendall ya me voy nos vemos mañana-

-Si yo también me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana- dijo Kendall depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de Logan-

-Logan muy sonrojado- bu.. bueno a.. adiós

Después de eso Logan rápidamente se metió al auto de Axel y se fueron ambos

-Jeje que rojo estas por lo de Kendall- dijo Axel-

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo Logan fingiendo no saber a que se refería-

-Vamos "Logie" no te hagas te gusto el beso que te dio-

-Jaja no es eso solo que no me lo esperaba-

-Bueno Logan entonces no te importará que termine con Carlos para ligarme a Kendall-

-¡Que Noooo! - dijo Logan casi gritando-

-Jaja tranquilo Kendall es apuesto pero nunca terminaría a mi Carlitos pero entonces ¿te gusta?

-Bueno creo que si me encanto y es super lindo-

-Jejeje bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar a conquistarlo-

-¡ ENSERIÓ! digo ¿de verdad?-

- Si aunque no creo que sea mucho trabajo se le nota que le gustas por la mirada que te pone-

Logan solo pudo mega sonrojarse por ese comentario

**Bueno aquí esta el episodio espero que les aiga gustado comenten cosas que debo cambiar. **

**Comenten también que les gusto y que les disgusto. Adiós nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Te invito a la feria

**Bueno aquí esta el episodio 8 espero que lo disfruten y quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dan consejos para mejorar.**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Logan había llegado a Palm Woods y el no podía quejarse tenia a su amigo y compañero de apartamento Axel y Carlos (que siempre se quedaba a dormir con Axel los fines de semana) se había echo como un amigo. En todo ese tiempo el ya se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas como por ejemplo al gran calor de Los Ángeles o a los "extraños sonidos" que se escuchaban las noches de los sábados en la habitación de Axel el creía que enserio el y Carlos se amaban.

Así que era sábado en la mañana y como Logan acostumbraba hacia el desayuno para 3

-Mmmmm huele muy rico como siempre-

-¿Mm? oh Axel ya te despertaste ¿como dormiste?-

-Como bebe- dijo Axel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Jaja si ya me imagino oye ¿y Carlos?-

-No quise despertarlo se veía tan cómodo dormido-

-Parece que enserio lo amas- dijo Logan con una sonrisa-

-Si Logan enserio pienso que el es el indicado-

-¿El indicado para que?-pregunto Logan sin entender-

-El indicado para pasar el resto de mi vida con el obvio-

-Calma Axel no crees que estas diciendo las cosas muy rápido-

-Jaja creo que si pero en otro tema ¿como vas con Kendall?

-Logan un poco sonrojado- bueno últimamente hemos estado mas unidos pero no a pasado nada mas-

-Lastima pero vamos si lo quieres usa las técnicas que usabas para enamorar a tus ex novios-

-Logan se puso un poco mas serio- la verdad es que nunca eh tenido a algún novio me gastaba todo mi tiempo ayudando en la casa hogar y nunca me preocupe por eso-

-Wow- Axel estaba asombrado porque aunque Logan no le guste lo considera muy atractivo- no creí eso en verdad-

-Jeje ahora lo sabes-

Después de esa conversación Carlos despertó y desayunaron todos. El desayuno estuvo muy bien ya que Logan fue el que lo preparo y cuando terminaron Axel le había comentado a Logan que el y Carlos saldrían todo el día así que Logan tendría la casa para el solo. La verdad era que estaba muy aburrido solo veía la televisión cuando de repente escucho su celular y vio que era Kendall.

-(Es Kendall que quera de mi)-Logan contesto el teléfono algo nervioso- ¿ho hola?-

-Hola Logie ¿como estas?- respondió el rubio-

-Hola Kendall muy bien ¿y tu?-

-Aburrido enserio estoy muy aburrido y te llamo porque hoy en la noche abre la mejor feria del año y quería invitarte

-¿A mi?- dijo Logan muy nervioso-

-Claro por favor dime que si estoy super aburrido y me encanta ir a esa feria pero no quiero ir yo solo por favor ¿siiii?

-Cla..Claro seria un gusto-

- Oh genial Logie pasare por ti a las 8 ¿esta bien?

- s...si esta bien-

-Bien es una cita te veo alrrato- acto seguido ambos colgaron sus teléfonos-

-Tendré una cita con Kendall- dijo Logan en voz baja- ¡ TENDRÉ UNA CITA CON KENDALL!

**Bien aquí termina el octavo capitulo comenten que les pareció y en que debería cambiar los veré en el próximo capitulo adiós.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Cita en la feria Parte 1

**Hola ¿como están? Yo muy bien y mas por su comentarios positivos eso me anima mucho y bueno aquí les traigo el episodio 9 disfrútenlo.**

Logan estaba muy nervioso por lo de su cita con Kendall era la primera cita que tendría que sea fuera del centro comercial Logan había llamado a Axel contándole lo de su cita aunque la llamada no duro mucho debido a pequeños "ruidos raros" que parecían ser de Carlos. Así Logan se tomo un baño ese baño lo ayudo mucho e incluso pensar mucho en Kendall lo puso duro (si saben a lo que me refiero) el no pudo evitar tocar su erección era increíble lo que Kendall le provocaba el no pudo evitar empezar a masturbarse Logan soltaba pequeños gemidos había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacer eso hace mucho que no estaba tan caliente después de esos minutos de placer Logie se corrió pero fue demasiado lo que derramo Logan estaba un poco asombrado de tanto placer que se había aguantado tantos años. Después de esa sensacional ducha el se vistió nada formal pero tan poco se vistió mal estaba perfecto para la ocasión se perfumo y termino con su vestimenta solo se cepillo sus dientes se peino y listo faltaban 15 minutos para que Kendall llegara así que empezó a ver televisión para esperar.

Un rato después sonó la puerta.

-Ya voy enseguida abro - dijo Logan un poco nervioso-

Logan abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver a Kendall pero estaba super hermoso muy bien arreglado pero tampoco tan formal estaba enserio muy guapo

-Hola Logie- dijo Kendall -¿estas listo?-

- Emm si ya casi pero pasa pasa ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?-

-¿Te molesto con un vaso con agua?-

-Ahora te lo traigo-

Después de 10 minutos ambos chicos se marcharon hacia el auto de Kendall. A decir verdad Kendall era muy caballeroso le abría la puerta a Logan y no tardo en alargarlo por su vestimenta.

-Logie enserio te agradezco que aigas aceptado a venir con migo-

-Y yo te agradezco por invitarme enserio-

-Espero que los 2 nos la pasemos muy bien- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-

-Kenny- Logan se puso muy rojo por haber dicho esa palabra-

-¿Kenny? jeje ¿quien dice que soy el único en poner sobrenombres?-

-Lo siento- dijo Logan apenado-

-No te preocupes me gustó ese nombre- dijo Kendal con su hermosa sonrisa-

-Logan no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esa sonrisa- bueno Kendall y di dime ¿por que de... decidiste invitarme?

-Porque quería salir y a mi me encanta la feria y tu fuiste la primera persona que viniste a mi mente-

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la feria había una gran fila en la taquilla pero por suerte Kendall ya tenia los boletos y se ahoraron todo ese tiempo

-Y dime Logie ¿a donde quieres ir primero?-

-No lo se tu dime todo se ve genial-

-¿Te parece bien la casa embrujada?

-Genial me encantan las casas embrujadas- dijo Logan-

Después de que fuera su turno para entrar a Kendall le dieron barios sustos pero a Logan le fascinaba esa casa Kendall no tenia idea que Logan era del tipo de personas que les gusta estas atracciones.

Todo estuvo muy bien fueron a los carros chocones a la montaña rusa entre otros o los 2 chicos les encantaba la feria y mas estar juntos. Hasta que Kendall propuso.

-Logie ¿no quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna-

-Me enca...ntaria Kenny-

Así los chicos isieron fila para entrar la fila avanzaba muy rápido por el echo de que era muy grande la rueda hasta que por fin llego el turno de los chicos.

-Ya quiero llegar hasta arriba la vista es genial-dijo Logan muy emocionado-

La rueda dio 3 vueltas pero en la 4 vuelta cuando los chicos estaban hasta arriba la rueda se detuvo y todas sus luces se apagaron

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Logan un poco asustado-

-Disculpen al parecer la electricidad que estamos usando es mucha y tenemos problemas pero en unos omentos estará como nueva la rueda- dijo una voz desde las bocinas de la rueda-

-Oh- suspirando Logan- me alegro que sepan como arreglarlo-

-Si pero mientras este problema no se arregle creo que tenemos que gozar esta oportunidad- dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa-

-¿A que te refieres Kenny?-

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo jeje soy muy cruel por dejarlos en suspenso :p subiré la segunda parte pronto espero que les guste y sigan comentando si les gusta o en que debo mejorar. Adiós ;D**


	10. Capitulo 10: Cita en la feria Parte 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el décimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

La rueda de la fortuna se había parado por una falla de electricidad y para "mala suerte" de los chicos ellos estaban hasta arriba.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Logan un poco asustado-

-Disculpen al parecer la electricidad que estamos usando es mucha y tenemos problemas pero en unos momentos estará como nueva la rueda- dijo una voz desde las bocinas de la rueda-

-Oh- suspirando Logan- me alegro que sepan como arreglarlo-

-Kendall no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de alegria- (este es mi dia de suerte y el momento perfecto)- pensó Kendall- -Si pero mientras este problema no se arregle creo que tenemos que gozar esta oportunidad-

-¿A que te refieres Kenny?- dijo Logan un poco distraído

-Kendall tomo la mano de Logan y con su otra mano levanto su barbilla quedando a pocos centímetros mirándose a los ojos- me refiero a esto Logie-

-Ke.. -pero Logan no podía ni hablar por lo nervioso que estaba-

Después de eso Logan solo sintió como Kendall deposito sus labios en los suyos. Logan sintió que estaba en el paraíso y a decir verdad este era su primer beso. Logan enserio no quería que ese momento acabara pero 5 minutos después por la falta de aire despegaron sus labios.

-Wow- dijo Logan muy sonrojado-

-Logie disculpa por ese beso pero ya no podía aguantar mas veras enserio me gustas y mucho y me gustaría que seas mi novio-

-Yo no se que decir- dijo Logan sonrojado-

-o tienes que decir nada todavía te comprendo puedo esperar para tu respuesta-

-Gracias Kenny lo aprecio mucho-

En eso la rueda de la fortuna se encendió de nuevo y los chicos pudieron bajar sanos y salvos.

-Bien que esto no nos impida seguir disfrutando la feria- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Logan-

-Si por supuesto- dijo Logan un poco sonrojado pero aceptando la mano de Kendall-

Los chicos siguieron con su cita fue fantástica estuvieron en casi todos los juegos hasta que llego la hora de cerrar.

-Bien Logie antes de que te lleve a tu casa me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

-Oh Kenny no es necesario-

-Tal vez no pero insisto por favor-

Los chicos fueron a un restaurante a cenar la cena estaba deliciosa.

Después que los chicos terminaran de cenar Kendall se ofreció a llevar a Logan a casa.

-Bien Logie me parece que es hora de que te deje en tu casa no quiero preocupar a Axel-

-Créeme mientras Axel este con Carlos el no se preocupara por nada-

Kendall llevo a Logan a Palm Woods el nuevamente se comporto muy caballero y así lo llevo hasta la puerta.

-Kendall gracias por este día increíble me la pase de maravilla-

-Yo igual Logie te veré después-

Acto seguido Kendall volvió a tomar su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Logan un gran beso que Logan perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo duro.

-Descansa Logie- acto seguido Kendall se marcho-

Logan entro al departamento y ahí vio a Axel.

-Y bien ¿como te fue?- pregunto Axel-

-Mejor de le que imaginas- contesto Logan-

**Bien aquí termina el episodio y por cierto muchos me están preguntando que por que no incluyo a James o que si no me caí bien pero no amo a James y el si saldra pero ay que ser pacientes. ;D**


	11. Capitulo 11: Salida con Axel

**Aquí esta el capitulo 11 sinceramente este fic ya debería haber acabado pero sus comentarios me animan a agrandar la historia.**

Logan despertó después de esa maravillosa cita ya era muy tarde debido a que se durmió tarde por culpa de Axel el quería que le contara todo lo que paso y que sintió por el beso Logan se sonrojaba mucho contando esa historia. Ya era domingo en la mañana y Logan desayunaba, esperaba ver si Kendall lo llamaba o le mandaba un mensaje pero no había llegado nada de nada. Logan estaba empezando a deprimirse por eso.

-Relájate tal vez el esta muy ocupado- dijo Axel para animarlo- ademas recuerda que aún no son nada tu le dijiste que necesitabas pensarlo ¿lo olvidas?-

-Si lo ce pero creo que cometí un error al decirle eso en verdad me gusta- dijo Logan aun deprimido- ¿y donde esta Carlos? creí que hoy te la pasarías con el-

-El tuvo que salir de Los Ángeles por unas cosas familiares así que tengo una idea- dijo Axel con una gran sonrisa- aprovechando que estaremos solos sin novios o quedantes salgamos a divertirnos-

-Sabes que tienes razón vamos a salir-

Así Logan y Axel decidieron salir a caminar un rato por el parque de Palm Woods el parque era hermoso y perfecto para caminar con su novio o amigos los chicos decidieron comprar una pizza para la comida y comérsela en una de las mesas del parque.

-Mmm tenias razón Axel es la mejor pizza que eh probado- dijo Logan dándole una gran mordida a su pizza-

-Te lo dije son las mejores de todos Los Ángeles, pero cambiando el tema dime ¿porque no le dijiste que si a Kendall en el momento en que te pidió ser su novio?-

-No lo se creo que estaba nervioso muchas cosas pasaron estar atrapado a muchos metros sobre el suelo después el beso de Kendall y su propuesta creo que no estaba preparado pero ahora me arrepiento de haber contestado eso a Kendall-

-Bueno ya veras que pronto ustedes 2 estarán juntos hacen una linda pareja-

-Gracias Axel yo también espero eso-

-Es divertido salir los 2 juntos no puedo -esperar a que seamos 3-

-¿A que te refieres con 3?- dijo Logan un poco pensativo-

-Vamos Logie no te has dado cuenta que hay una habitación extra en el departamento-

-Si pero crei que era para otra cosa-

-Pues no esa habitación es para una tercera persona el compañero retraso su llegada hasta nuevo aviso creí que lo sabias- dijo Axel-

-Jajaja pues no creí que solo seriamos 2 pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿como te va con Carlos?

-Mejor imposible estamos muy enamorados-

-Axel y dime ¿como se conocieron?-

-Bueno fue en la prepa un día yo estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando por accidente tropecé con el tirando mis libros y sus libros de ahí nos hicimos amigos 3 meses después el me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amigo si no que algo mas y yo por supuesto acepte ya que a mi me gustaba mucho-

-Oww me gustaría tener una relación así claro sin tantos ruidos los sábados por la noche-

Logan se puso rojo y después empezó a toser como loco.

-¿ Enserio asemos demasiado ruido?- pregunto Axel apenado-

-Si pero no te preocupes es tu novio y se están demostrando su amor-

-Jeje- Axel se sonrojo demasiado- bueno creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde creo que ya ay que volver-

-Jeje creo que si-

Los chicos volvieron al departamento Axel se metió al baño a darse un ducha y Logan empezó a ver televisión y sonó su celular era un mensaje de Kendall diciendo.

-Disculpa por no llamarte hoy pero tuve que ayudar a mi abuela a desempacar acaba de llegar a Los Ángeles- Logan no pudo evitar sonreír y contesto- No te preocupes Kenny lo entiendo 3

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo pueden hacerse esta pregunta ¿quien sera el nuevo compañero de cuarto? y cuando aparecerá?**


	12. Capitulo 12: Kogan

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 y para que no se preocupen por el final de este fic les informo que aun no se cuantos capítulos serán pero aun no estoy en los últimos.**

Logan se había levantado temprano la mañana del lunes ya quería llegar a la prepa y ver a Kendall el tomo una ducha y una vez mas no pudo evitar tener una gran erección por pensar en Kendall pero no podia evitarlo. Despues de vestirse y desayunar el y Axel se fueron a la prepa Logan estaba ansioso de llegar quería abrazar a Kenndal quería decirle lo que sentía.

-Bien Logan llegamos- dijo Axel pero cuando se dio la vuelta Logan ya no estaba al parecer había bajado rápidamente.

Pero hubo un problema Logan no vio a Kendall por ninguna parte. Despues sonó el timbre y Logan asistió a su primera clase pero Kendall nunca llego así paso con la segunda la tercera y la cuarta hora hasta que llego el receso y Logan decidió comer con Axel y Carlos.

-No te preocupes alomejor tuvo un problema y no pudo llegar- dijo Axel consolándolo-

-Si Logan no pienses mal- Dijo Carlos tratando de consolarlo- no creo que te este evitando-

Logan después de comer salio a caminar alrededor de la escuela un rato y de pronto sintió unas manos en su cadera.

-Hola hermoso ¿me extrañaste?-

-¡Kenny!- dijo Logan muy emocionado y lo abrazo- ¿donde estabas?-

-Lo siento Logie pero mi auto se descompuso y tuve que arreglarlo pero aquí estoy y te extrañe mucho-

-Yo igual Kenny te extrañe demasiado pero lo que importa es que ya estamos juntos-

-Si oye Logie después de la escuela puedes venir conmigo te tengo una sorpresa-

-Con gusto Kenny. dijo Logan emocionado-

Logan estaba ansioso por que la escuela terminara ya era la ultima hora y faltaban unos minutos para que la escuela terminara cuando el timbre por fin sonó Logan fue al auto de Kendall y ahí estaba Kendall esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A donde vamos Kenny?- pregunto Logan mientras que Kendall conducía-

-Ya lo veraz es un lugar especial Logie-

Kendall freno de repente el auto.

-¿Que pasa Kendall ya llegamos?-

-No pero quiero que te pongas esta venda quiero que sea especial-

Logan obedeció y se puso la venda 5 minutos después bajaron del auto y Kendall guió a Logan le destapo los ojos y su sorpresa fue que estaban en un parque hermoso con un lago y una mesa preparada para un día de campo.

-Quiero que comamos aquí esto lo ara mas especial-dijo Kendall-

Comieron y charlaron durante un buen rato a Logan le encanto tanto ese momento era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida cuando Kendall de repente se levanto y se puso detrás de el y le puso un collar de plata en forma de corazón que decía Kogan.

-Kenny me encanta pero no deviste gastar esto- dijo Logan muy sonrojado

-Tal vez pero quiero que sea especial- después Kendall saco un hermoso ramo de flores se lo entrego a Logan y le dijo- Logie ¿quieres ser mi novio? prometo serte fiel amarte y protegerte-

-Kenny- a Logan le salio una pequeña lagrima pero después sonrió- mi respuesta es si Kenny si quiero ser tu novio-

Logan y Kendall se dieron un largo beso el mejor de todos ese era el beso que sellaría su amor.

-Logie te quiero demasiado- Dijo el rubio-

-Yo igual Kenny- los chico fueron al cine después fueron a hacer varios recorridos y después a cenar fue el mejor día de Logan Kendall se ofreció a llevar a Logan hasta la puerta ya que ya era muy tarde una vez que llegaron.

-Me la pase genial contigo Logie enserio te quiero-

-Yo igual me as echo el chico mas feliz de todos-

Los chicos se despidieron con un apasionado beso y después Kendall se marcho-

-¿y bien? ¿que paso?- pregunto Axel-

-Kendall y yo oficialmente somos novios...-

**Aquí termina el episodio que el noviazgo no los haga pensar que se acerca el final ;D Comenten y digan que les pareció.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Una cita Kogan

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 13 de mi historia ya va a haber mas romance y próximamente slash.**

Logan estaba muy emocionado hoy cumpliría su primera semana con Kendall del novios y hoy tendrían su primera cita de novios. No habían podido salir por la escuela pero ya era tiempo Kendall le dijo a Logan que pasaría por el a las 5 así que desde las 3 el acomodo su ropa se baño se vistió y perfumo estuvo listo 30 minutos antes así que Logan se puso a platicar un rato con Axel.

-Y ¿estas emocionado?- pregunto Axel-

-¡Si! sera nuestra primera cita de novios- dijo Logan muy emocionado-

-Me recuerdas cuando tuve mi primera cita con Carlos estaba super emocionado-

-¿Como fue?-

-Bueno fuimos al cine y a comer fue simple pero muy romántico-

-Oww espero que mi cita sea así-

Después de esa conversación con Axel el teléfono de Logan sonó revelando un mensaje que decía *Ya estoy en el elevador*

-Ya viene para acá- dijo Logan emocionado-

-Bien Logan no te emociones tanto seria una mala impresión para la primera cita-

La puerta sono y Logan abrio mostrando a Kendall que estaba muy apuesto y tenia un ramo de flores.

-Para el chico mas hermoso de todos- dijo Kendall entregandole las rosas-

-Gracias aqui estoy- dijo Axel-

Axel- dijo Logan-

-Jaja tranquilo Logan las pondré en agua- dijo Axel sacando la lengua-

-Bien Logie ¿nos vamos?- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa-

-Si claro-

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron al elevador

-Y bien ¿a donde iremos?- pregunto Logan-

-Antes de decirte me moría por hacer esto-

Kendall tomo la cara de Logan y lo beso. Logan ya estaba acostumbrado a los besos robados de Kendall y eso lo volvía loco. Tan pronto como el elevador se abrió ambos se despegaron y justo a tiempo ya que mucha gente que iba a entrar. Ellos fueron al auto de Kendall.

-Bien la otra vez dijiste que tenias ganas de ir al planetario que porque había una exposición de lasers que querías ver bueno ahí vamos-

-¿En serio Kenny? eres el mejor novio-

Después de fueron al planetario a Kendall no se imaginaba que el espectáculo era tan colorido y eso le gusto mucho a el y se la pazo abrazado de Logan todo el tiempo y de ves en cuando ambos se daban un tierno beso. El espectáculo termino y ambos chicos fueron al cine y escogieron una película al azar ya que no la iban a ver de verdad toda la función de 2 horas se la pasaron besándose y acaeciendo cariños para Logan esto de las citas era nuevo pero podría acostumbrarse rápido.

Despues de la pelicula que "supuesta mente vieron" decidieron ir a cenar antes de dejar a Logan a su casa fueron a un lugar muy elegante y la comida era deliciosa.

-¿Como te lo estas pasando Logie?- pregunto Kendall con una gran sonrisa-

-Genial pero no tienes que gastar tanto Kenny-

-No te preocupes por el dinero-

Terminaron y fueron a Palm Woods cuando entraron al departamento vieron a Axel y Carlos besándose una vez mas.

-Bien Logie mañana vendré por ti-

-Te esperare- dijo Logan muy contento-

-Ustedes tienen planes para mañana- Le pregunto a -Axel y Carlos- porque Logan y yo iremos a dar un paseo a un rancho y si quieren podemos tener una cita doble-

-Que buena idea Kenny- dijo Logan-

-Si claro iremos- dijieron Carlos y Axel-

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió Kendall no sin antes depositar un tierno beso a Logan- Te veré mañana precioso-

**Aquí**** termina el episodio espero que lo disfruten. No se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capitulo. Adiós.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Una cita doble

**Hola aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ****disfrútenlo. Y les adelantare un poco del próximo capitulo *se sabrá mas sobre el pasado de Logan y un viejo amigo que van a conocer al final de este capitulo* Aunque creo que todos saben a quien me refiero.**

Al día siguiente Axel y Logan habían despertado para desayunar Axel y Logan ya les habían mandado un mensaje a Kendall y Carlos de que se verían en el parque de Palm Woods a las 4:30 así que tenían mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

-Mientras desayunaban cereal y veían la televisión Axel dijo- ¿emocionado por tu primera cita doble?-

-La verdad si pero no estoy tan nervioso mínimo esta vez habrá mas gente-

-Me alegro que pienses eso-

-Y Axel ahora que recuerdo ¿donde están las flores que me dio ayer Kendall?-

-Las deje en tu cuarto en un florero- dijo Axel-

-Bueno eso espero. Uf que calor hace hoy y apenas es de mañana-

Los chicos revisaron el noticiero y vieron que la temperatura ya era de casi 30 grados y con el tiempo llegaría hasta los 38.

-No puede ser este día sera muy caluroso- se quejo Axel-

Así paso el tiempo Logan decidió darse una ducha temprana para soportar el calor Axel también iso lo mismo a las 4:30 los chicos ya estaban esperando a Kendall y Carlos. Cuando por fin llegaron.

-Kenny ya llegaste- dijo Logan abrazandolo y dandole un beso en el cachete-

-Bien Logan iremos a mi casa ahí les tengo una sorpresa pero traigan sus trajes de baño-

Así Logan se sentó con Kendall en el auto y Axel y Carlos estuvieron en el auto de Carlos.

-Kenny ¿para que querías que llevara mi traje de baño-

-Ahora lo veras mira ya llegamos a mi casa-

Pero eso no era una casa parecía una mansión.

-Wow Kendall esto es una mansión- dijo Axel-

-Jaja les encantara la piscina perfecto para este día caluroso Axel y Carlos no dudaron en cambiarse y meterse a nadar Kendall guió a Logan a una habitación para que pudiera cambiarse.

-Kenny ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto Logan

-¿Decirte que?- pregunto Kendal un poco distraído-

¿Que eras un niño rico-

-A eso no soy de esos chicos presumidos y no me gusta decir eso a todas la personas-

-Si pero pudiste habérmelo comentado-

-Lo ce pero todo de ti me distría y olvidaba decírtelo- dijo Kendall besan dolo- ahora si no te importa me cambiare aquí tu puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres-

-Si ./. lo haré-

Logan se puso su traje de baño y al salir del baño su sorpresa fue ver a su novio con su traje de baño sin camisa eso lo sonrojo demasiado.

-Bueno Logie vamos ya quiero llegar- dijo Kedall-

-S..si Ke..Kenny ya voy-

Los chicos la pasaron de maravilla después de nadar un rato comieron pizza hasta las noche Kendall les ofreció a los chicos quedarse a dormir ya que era noche y su casa estaba lejos de Palm Woods ellos aceptaron y Axel y Carlos tomaron una habitación juntos.

-Logie me gustaría que durmieras conmigo pero tal vez no estés tan seguro yo no aria nada para lastimarte- Dijo Kendall tomando las manos de Logan-

-Claro me encantaria dormir contigo- dijo Logan muy sonrojado-

A la hora de "dormir" Logan y Kendall se la pasaron besándose por un gran rato hasta que Kendall empezó a bajar las manos a su cintura esto puso un poco incomodo a Logan y los besos pararon.

-Lo siento Logie yo nunca aria algo que tu no quieres creo que me deje llevar-

-No te preocupes Kenny te entiendo-

Así los chicos se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente los 4 desayunaron Axel y Carlos decidieron ir a Palm Wood temprano y Kendall llevaría después a Logan así paso el tiempo pero a Kendall se le surgió un compromiso y fue a dejar a Logan a su departamento.

-Me la pase muy bien contigo ayer bebé - dijo Kendall besando a Logan-

-Yo igual- Dijo Logan correspondiendo el beso-

Al entrar al departamento Logan quedo en shok al ver a Axel platicando con un chico alto de piel bronceada y con un cabello bien peinado a lo estilo de moda.

-Logan este es nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto llego aller su nombre es- pero Logan interrumpió a Axel-

-James Maslow- dijo Logan con cara de sorprendido-

-Si- dijo Axel pero ¿como lo supiste?-

-Maslow ¿eres tu?- dijo Logan-

-Si pero ¿tu eres?- pregunto James-

-Soy Henderson James ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Henderson? espera un minuto ¡LOGAN ERES TU!-

**Bueno aqui termina el episodio jaja soy malo. ¿Que habra entre Logan y James? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo. Comenten.**


	15. Capitulo 15: James

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo este capitulo no tendrá mucho Kogan si no que se explorara mas el pasado de Logan y algo de James.**

Después de que Logan se despidiera de Kendall y entrara al departamento se sorprendió al ver a Axel platicando con un chico muy guapo pero al mismo tiempo muy conocido.

-¿¡Maslow?!- dijo Logan muy sorprendido- ¿eres tu?-

-Si pero ¿te conozco?- pero el chico de repente reacciono- espera ¿¡HENDERSON?!-

-¿Axel?- dijo Axel para romper el hielo-

Logan le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

-Lo siento- dijo Axel- pero ¿ustedes se conocen-

Pero Logan corrió y abrazo a James.

-No entiendo - dijo Axel- ¡ díganme que pasa!-

-Axel, James es un viejo amigo mio de la casa hogar

-Si eramos los mejores amigos como por 4 años-

Pero Axel fue rápidamente a hacer la cena al parecer quería comer para que sea mas emocionante la historia.

-Bien chicos la cena esta servida ahora si cuéntenme ¿que paso? ¿por que solo 4 años?- preguntaba Axel-

-Bien- dijo Logan- te acuerdas cuando te conté que me escape de la casa de mi padre y que Paty me había encontrado en un auto?-

-Si- respondió Axel-

-Bueno en ese auto también estaba James ellos 2 me ayudaron James estuvo en la casa hogar desde los 3 años pero esa es otra historia bueno James y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y así paso por 4 años péro a James lo adoptaron y eso nos separo pero eramos como hermanos-

-Si eramos muy unidos Logan fue el hermano que nunca tuve- dijo James-

Después de contar todo a Axel, el decidió ir a dormir pero Logan y James se quedaron platicando.

-¿Y como están Paty y los demás?- pregunto James-

-De maravilla los niños nuevos se divierten demasiado- respondió Logan-

-Me hace recordar esos buenos tiempos-

-Si por cierto debo preguntarte ¿aun lo conservas?- dijo Logan mostrando una pequeña pulsera azul-

-Claro no la perdería por nada- dijo James mostrando una pulsera roja-

-Esos recuerdos- dijo Logan-

*Flashback*

Logan se estaba despidiendo de James que ya lo habían adoptado solo estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Te voy a extrañar James- dijo Logan con una cara triste-

-Yo igual pero tranquilo yo algún día volveré y seremos los mejores amigos otra vez- dijo James-

-James -dijo Logan quitándose una pulsera roja de su muñeca- quiero te quedes con esto para que no me olvides-

-Gracias Logan- dijo James poniendo en su muñeca la pulsera y después se quito un azul- y yo quiero que tengas esto para que tampoco me olvides-

*Fin de Flashback*

-Y después de años nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Logan-

-Si - contesto James- oye Logan tengo curiosidad ¿que significa *Kogan*?- dijo señalando el collar que Kendall le regalo-

-Bueno- Logan se sonrojo un poco- me lo regalo mi novio-

-Logan Henderson ¿tienes novio?- dijo James con tono sorprendido- quien lo diría-

-Si - contesto Logan sonrojado-

-Y ¿como se llama? ¿como es?- pregunto James-

-Bueno se llama Kendall y aquí esta el- dijo mostrando una foto de Kendall en su celular-

-Oh si ya dormí con el hace unos meses- dijo James-

-¿QUE?- dijo Logan-

-Jajaja es broma pero es un chico apuesto espero que mañana me lo presentes-

-Uf- dijo Logan con tono de alivio- si mañana en le escuela lo conocerás-

-James bostezo- bueno estoy exhausto creo que me ire a dormir hasta mañana-

Los chicos se fueron a dormir Logan estaba contento su mejor amigo había vuelto.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo pronto se explorara mas el pasado de James y Logan y también pronto slash.**

**Comenten y recomienden este fic.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Ayudando a Kendall

**Hola ¿como están? aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

Ya era hora de ir a la escuela y los chicos tenían prisa y James no salia del baño.

-Vamos James nosotros también tenemos necesidades- dijo Axel mientras tocaba la puerta-

-Veo que no as cambiado en nada- dijo Logan-

Después de una larga espera para entrar al baño los chicos llegaron a la preparatoria Axel se fue con Carlos y James fue a la dirección para que le dieran su horario y Logan fue a ver a Kendall cuando lo encontró no tardaron en abrazarse.

-¿Como esta el novio mas hermoso del mundo?- dijo Kendall-

-No lo ce si quieres le pregunto- vacilo Logan sacando la lengua-

-Jejeje tontillo- se burlo Kendall-

En ese momento apareció James para pedirle ayuda con el horario.

-Bueno el salón 4-D esta en el 4 piso a la izquierda- dijo Logan orientando- y aprovecho para presentarte a mi novio James el es Kendall mi novio y Kendall el es James un viejo mejor amigo-

-Hola- dijo James levantando la mano para saludar-

-Hola mucho gusto- dijo aceptando el apretón de manos-

Después el timbre sonó, las clases habían comenzado Logan y Kendall entraron a sus clases, en la clase Kendall le mando a Logan una nota-

-*Oye se que tal vez esto no sea una cita pero podrías ir hoy conmigo a mi casa es que la señora Mary que es la que me hace el aseo esta enferma y yo tendré que limpiar ¿ podrías ayudarme y después ver unas películas?*-

Logan rápidamente escribió.

-*Claro mientras este contigo no me importa a donde ir 3*-

Después de que terminaran las clases Logan le dijo a Axel y James que se iría con Kendall y mientras estaban en camino a casa de Kendall se pusieron a conversar.

-Y dime Logie ¿de donde conoces a James?- pregunto Kendall-

-De la casa hogar el era mi mejor amigo de la casa somos como hermanos- respondió Logan-

Despues llegaron a la casa de Kendall tomaron unas escobas y empezaron a limpiar fue divertido porque limpiar + besos + juegos hace una buena combinación. Después de terminar de limpiar decidieron ver unas películas.

-¿Te gusta la película?- pregunto Kendall-

-Si pero mas me gusta estar contigo- dijo Logan-

Después Logan preparo de comer Kendall quería ordenar comida porque no quería hacer trabajar a Logan pero Logan insistió.

-Mmm Logie enserio cocinas estupendo- dijo Logan

Después recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos juntos cuando terminaron Kendall abrazo por detrás a Logan y después se besaron fue todo muy especial cuando Kendall bajo un poco su mano hacia su entrepierna eso ocasiono que Logan se sonrojara.

-Lo siento- dijo Kendall- sabes que yo nunca te haría nada que tu no quieras-

-Pero- respondió Logan- pero yo si quiero Kenny quiero tener mi primera vez contigo ahora...

**Bueno los dejo con el deseo de seguir leyendo :p Pronto estará la siguiente parte que como prometí tendrá slash hasta entonces los dejo con el deseo de seguir leyendo mas.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Mi primera vez

**Hola ¿como están? aquí les traigo un episodio muy esperado espero que lo disfruten.**

Después de terminar de comer Logan y Kendall lavaron los platos que utilizaron para comer, cuando terminaron de lavar Kendall tomo de atrás a Logan y después lo puso frente a el para besarle. Fue un largo y apasionado beso después Kendall bajo su mano a la entrepierna de Logan, cosa que hizo que Logan se sonrojara y lanzara un leve gemido.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Kendall- nunca te haría algo que tu no quieras-

-Pero- dijo Logan sonrojado- yo si quiero... Kenny quiero que me hagas el amor-

-Logie- dijo Kendall asombrado- ¿estas seguro?-

-Si Kenny quiero ser tuyo y solo tuyo- dijo Logan-

Kendall empezó a besar muy apasionadamente a Logan mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a su habitación una vez que llegaron Kendall tiro a Logan a la cama y lo empezó a besar mas apasionadamente.

-Ke..Kenny -dijo Logan muy sonrojado- t..t..te amo-

-Yo igual Logie te amo demasiado- dijo Kendall acto seguido beso a Logan-

Después de esos apasionados besos Kendall bajo su mano a su pene aunque lo sintió arriba de la ropa se podía sentir muy claramente que estaba muy erecto y era muy grande.

-Alguien esta muy excitado en verdad- dijo Kedall con una sonrisa-

Logan solo se sonrojo por el comentario de Kendall, pero de pronto vio como Kendall se desabotonaba la camisa dejando ver su pecho y todo su cuerpo al desnudo era en verdad hermoso y Kendall estaba en realidad muy marcado después de eso también Kendall desabotono la camisa de Logan dejando ver también su cuerpo pálido pero hermoso.

-Veras que no te arrepentirás- dijo Kendall- te voy a hacer sentir como en el cielo-

Después de eso Kendall empezó a besar los pezones de Logan y después los comenzó a lamer muy despacio para que Logan pudiera gozar.

-Mmm oh Kenny lo haces muy bien ah- dijo Logan entre tantos gemidos-

-Bien esto es un aperitivo ahora sigue el plato fuerte- dijo Kendall-

Kendall poco a poco pero sin despegar su lengua del cuerpo de Logan fue bajando hasta llegar los pantalones de Logan donde desesperad amente los desabrocho dejándolo en pura ropa interior dejando ver una gran erección que quería ser liberada.

-Ya veraz como esto te va a encantar- dijo Kendall-

Después se deshizo de la ropa interior de Logan dejando expuesto su enorme y hermoso pene de 21 cm.

-Wow Logie nunca habia visto una tan grande-

Después Kendall empezó a dar pequeños besos al pene de Logan, cosa que a Logan lo volvió loco.

-Ah. ... mmm ... aaa Kenny me encanta continua- dijo Logan al borde de la excitación-

Kendall empezó a dar pequeños lamidos al pene de Logan haciendo que Logan se volviera mas loco. Pero después llego la hora Kendall se metió todo el pene de Logan a la boca y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo.

-Te gusta Logie- dijo Kendall-

-Ah mmm aaa a aaa m.. me en. canta- Logan apenas podia hablar por el placer-

Así duro Kendall un buen rato hasta que Logan dijo que parara.

-¿Que pasa Logie ya no te gusto?- pregunto Kendall-

-Me facino pero ahora yo quiero hacerte lo mismo- dijo Logan-

Logan desabrocho los pantalones de Kendall y se deshizo de su ropa interior para admirar el pene de 25 cm de Kendall en verdad era enorme. Era el Pene mas grande que el había visto y no dudo en llevárselo a la boca rápidamente.

-Oh Lo.. Lo .. Logie lo haces ge ... genial - dijo Kendall al borde de la excitación-

Logan siguió jugando con el pene de su novio cuando de repente el lo detuvo.

-Espera Logie aun no quiero correrme- dijo Kendall - ¿seguro que ya estas listo para esto?- pregunto Kendall-

-Mas que seguro Kenny quiero ser tuyo- contesto Logan muy seguro-

Logan se puso en 4 patas para recibir a Kendall. Kendall antes de depositar su pene dentro de Logan empezó metiendo 1 dedo para que Logan se acostumbrara.

-Ah - Logan lanzo un pequeño gemido-

-Tranquilo Logie empezare con esto para que te acostumbres - respondió Kendall-

Kendall comenzó a mover su dedo tiempo después deposito 2 dedos y después 3, Logan parecía que le dolía pero después parecía que lo disfrutaba.

-¿Estas listo para el plato fuerte Logie?- pregunto Kendall-

-Si Kenny estoy mas que listo- respondió Logan-

Después de eso Kendall beso a Logan y después deposito su pene dentro de Logan.

-Aaaaaahh- gimió Logan-

-Logie- dijo Kendall preocupado- es mejor que pare-

-No Kenny continua- respondió Logan-

Despues Kendall empezo a moverse un rato despues Logan cambio de dar gemidos de dolor a dar gemidos de placer.

-Ah Kenny ... no pares.. ah continua - le pedía a Kendall

-Logie te amo - dijo Kendall-

-Y yo a ti- respondió Logan-

Kendall nunca paro y con el tiempo aumento la velocidad Logan parecía que estaba en el cielo.

-Aaaaah Logie me voy a correr- dijo Kendall-

-Aslo dentro de mi- pidió Logan-

Despues de que Kendall se corriera ambos quedaron exaustos se metieron a bañar juntos y Kendall cuido mucho a Logan porque al parecer el estaba un poco adolorido despues ambos chicos cenaron.

-Kenny- dijo Logan- gracias por este dia tan especial-

Kendall solo pudo besar a Logan pero con ese beso dijo mas que mil palabras después de que terminaron Kendall invito a Logan a dormir con el, Logan le mando un mensaje a James y a Axel que no llegaría a casa.

Una vez que llegaron a la cama repentinamente sus fuerzas volvieron y por segunda vez isieron el amor duro 2 horas y cuando terminaron estaban muy exhaustos Logan se recostó en el pecho de Kendall quedándose profundamente dormido.

-(*Logie te amo+) - pensó Kendall- (*y ojala nuestra relacion dure mucho porque quiero que te cases con migo*)-

**Aquí termina el episodio *.* espero que les aya gustado. Comenten en que falle y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Recomienden esta historia :p el final se acerca.**


	18. Capitulo 18: 3 años despues

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y les informo que cada vez esta mas cerca el final.**

Después de esa fantástica noche con Kendall, Logan despertó y vio que aun estaba acostado en el pecho desnudo de Kendall eso lo sonrojo y no aguanto depositar un pequeño beso en su pecho, eso isó que Kendall despertara con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Logie- saludo Kendall-

-Hola bebé- dijo Logan-

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunto Kendall-

-De maravilla Kenny- respondió Logan-

-oye ¿que tal si hoy nos quedamos todo el día aquí juntos?- propuso Kendall-

-Me encanta esa idea- respondió Logan-

-Bien deja me visto para desayunar- dijo Kendall-

Kendall salio de la cama mostrando su cuerpo desnudo cosa que a Logan lo sonrojo mucho.

-No me digas que tienes pena de verme desnudo- dijo Kendall-

-Bueno un poco- contesto Logan-

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo Kendall-

Después de eso a Kendall no le importo si ambos estaban desnudos el se acerco a Logan y lo empezó a besar muy apasionadamente hasta que el volvió a acostarse quedando arriba de Logan ellos no pudieron evitar tener una erección y volvieron a hacer el amor muy apasionadamente para Logan era como estar en el cielo después decidieron bañarse juntos para "ahorrar agua". Después Logan hizo desayuno para 2 mientras que Kendall arreglaba la mesa muy romanticamente.

-Logie enserio me encanta como cocinas- dijo Kendall-

**3 años después.  
**

Así pasaron 3 años Logan y Kendall de noviazgo todo era perfecto después Logan se graduó de la preparatoria y logro entrar a la escuela de doctores Kendall se hizo vicepresidente y próximo heredero de la empresa de su padre después Kendall le pidio a Logan que se mudara con el Logan acepto pero aun se veía con James, Axel y Carlos.

Ese día Logan y Kendall invitaron a Carlos, Axel, James, y a Brandon el actual novio de James de hace 2 años a una cena de amigos.

-Logie ¿necesitas mas ayuda en algo?- pregunto Kendall-

-No Kenny- dijo Logan mientras terminaba de preparar la cena- estoy bien ya casi esta listo-

Después los chicos llegaron empezaron a cenar conversar entre otras cosas todo estuvo genial todo divertido hasta que Kendall misteriosamente desapareció por un rato después todos fueron a la sala para conversar mas cómodo pero aun sin rastro de Kendall. Hasta que de repente por fin apareció y se puso enfrente de Logan

-Kendall ¿que pasa?- pregunto Logan-

-Logie estos 3 años contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida- Kendall se inclino- Logie ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo mientras sacaba un caja con un anillo-

-Logan solo puso una cara de sorpresa- Kenny.. yo.. si .si quiero casarme contigo-

Después de eso ambos se besaron pronto serian una gran familia.

**Aquí**** termina el episodio cada vez el final esta mas cerca para el próximo episodio habrá mucho drama.**


	19. Capitulo 19: asalto

**Hola ¿como están? yo aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de la historia espero que lo disfruten.  
**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la propuesta de matrimonio de Kendall y estos 2 chicos estaban mas cariñosos que nunca era amor verdadero, Logan estaba ansioso por casarse y formar una familia a lado de Kendall aunque lamentablemente para el tendría que esperar 7 meses para su boda, pero en ese tiempo el con la ayuda de James planearían todo.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche en media hora Kendall llegaría de su trabajo así que el decidió hacer una rica cena para el busco en el refrigerador pero no estaban todos los ingredientes así que decidió salir para comprar todo lo necesario.

Llego a un minisuper y pago todo como se debe cuando el caminaba por la calle hacia casa de Kendall, de pronto sintio como una mano lo jalaba hacia un callejon oscuro.

-Shh tranquilo chico no quieres ser lastimado- dijo el hombre misterioso mientras le tapaba la boca a Logan-

-Déjeme en paz ¿que quiere de mi?- pregunto Logan muy asustado-

-Tranquilo solo dame todo lo que tengas de valor y seras libre- contesto el tipo que tenia la boca tapado con una banda-

El tipo saco todo el dinero que tenia y le quito el collar de plata que Kendall le había regalado a Logan pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para el.

-Veo que eres también muy lindo- dijo mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo-

-No no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima- dijo Logan- te lo advierto-

-A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- dijo el tipo- de solo ver tu miedo y tus gemidos de socorro me excitan demasiado no debo desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad pero tranquilo no te dolerá si no opones resistencia- dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones-

-No te atrevas a tocarme- dijo Logan mientras se intentaba liberar-

-No seas así ya veras que te va a encantar- dijo el tipo- hasta me pedirás una segunda ronda- el empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Logan-

Pero Logan se resistía mucho hasta que logro patearlo en su entrepierna cosa que al ladrón le molesto bastante.

-Maldito chico -dijo el tipo muy adolorido y enojado- de lo que te pierdes, pero no voy a dejar esto así me duele hacerte esto considerando que estas muy apuesto-

Después el ladrón saco una navaja de su bolsillo y apuñalo 2 veces a Logan en su estomago después el tipo salió huyendo dejando a Logan tirado.

-A... a.. ayúdenme- decía Logan entre susurro casi no podía hablar-

Parecía que la vida de Logan iba a terminar pero después el recordó que su teléfono no se lo había llevado debido a que el lo guardaba en su calcetín Inmediatamente llamo a Kendall. Entonces Kendall contesto.

-Logie ¿donde estas? acabo de llegar y no te veo- dijo Kendall-

-Kenny ... a .. ayuda- dijo Logan-

-¿Que pasa Logie? ¿porque hablas así?- dijo Kendall muy asustado-

-Ayu ... ayuda Kenny estoy en un ca... ca... callejón cerca del minisuper- Logan colgó-

Kendall no dudo en salir en su auto rápidamente de su casa fue al minisuper y con la luz de su auto alumbro cada callejón que había hasta que vio un bulto tirado, era Logan.

Logie - dijo Kendall pero se quedo petrificado al ver que estaba cubierto de sangre rápidamente saco su celular y llamo a el hospital- ¡Hola necesito una ambulancia mi novio fue apuñalado rápido por favor rápido!- Kendall estaba enserio asustado se acerco a Logan- no te preocupes Logan la ayuda esta en camino-

-Ke ... Kenny .. te .. amo- solo pudo decir eso a Logan le quedaba muy poco aliento-

-Logie no digas nada no te canses ya viene la ayuda-

5 minutos después una ambulancia llego tomaron a Logan y lo llevaron al hospital Kendall desde su auto los siguió en pocos minutos llegaron. Trasladaron a Logan a urgencias Kendall tuvo que esperar a que los doctores hicieran su mejor esfuerzo. En el transcurso del tiempo Kendall llamo a Axel, Carlos y a James ellos llegaron lo mas rápido posible los 4 esperaron hasta que el doctor llego.

-Doctor ¿como esta Logan? - pregunto rápidamente Kendall-

-Esta muy grave perdió mucha sangre pudimos operarlo a tiempo pero ahora debemos esperar haber si despierta podría tardar mucho-

-Doctor haga todo lo posible por salvar a Logan por favor doctor ¡ POR FAVOR!-

**Aquí termina el episodio pronto el gran final los dejo en suspenso y nos vemos en el próximo episodio adiós.**


	20. Capitulo 20: La boda

**Hola como están aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo o bueno habrá también un epilogo pero no sera tan largo.**

Ya había pasado 1 mes y medio y Logan aun no despertaba en ese mes ocurrieron varias cosas como el día que Logan ingreso al hospital capturaron al que le hizo daño a Logan al parecer ese tipo ya tenia muchas denuncias y la policía lo logro capturar ahora ya estaba tras las rejas con cadena perpetua. Kendall por otro lado nunca se iba del hospital el quería ser el primero en tener la noticia si a Logan le pasaba algo y siempre que podía entraba a su habitación para verlo. Ese día faltaban 5 minutos para que lo dejaran entrar el estaba esperando con ansias poder volverlo a ver cuando por fin lo dejaron entrar se encontró una vez mas con un Logan inconsciente desde hace ya mas de 1 mes el solo se acerco a el y como siempre varias lagrimas salían de el.

-Logie como te extraño, me haces mucha falta - dijo Kendall- solo espero que cuando tu despiertes que se que lo harás tu y yo podamos ser una familia feliz-

Así paso el tiempo y la hora de visitas termino una enfermera entro a la habitación de Logan.

-Señor Kendall ya es hora de salir la hora de visitas ya acabo- dijo la dulce voz de la enfermera-

-Si ya voy- respondió Kendall-

Antes de irse el deposito un tierno beso a Logan un largo y tierno beso, Kendall no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima pero de pronto todo cambio Logan movió su brazo.

-Enfermera- dijo Kendall asombrado- ¡enfermera se esta moviendo!-

-Calma le tengo que pedir que salga de aquí yo mandare al doctor- contesto la enfermera-

Kendall tuvo que aceptar la petición de la enfermera pero rápidamente le llamo a Axel y James para avisarles sobre Logan ellos no tardaron en llegar estaban muy emocionados.

-Pero ¿simplemente se movió? - pregunto James-

-Si James movió su mano la enfermera también se sorprendió- contesto Kendall-

-Solo ay que esperar lo mejor - dijo Axel -

Asi pasaron 2 largas horas hasta que por fin el doctor apareció.

-Doc ¿como esta Logie? - pregunto rápidamente Kendall -

-Es un chico con suerte Logan a despertado del coma y solo necesitara estar aquí el día de mañana para un chequeo- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa-

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír y gritar de emoción.

-¿Cree que podamos verlo?- pregunto Axel-

-Bueno la hora de visitas termino pero tal vez este yo tan distraido que no me diera cuenta que ustedes se colaron y tal ves me de cuenta 30 minutos después-

Los chicos fueron corriendo a la habitación de Logan a recibirlo le contaron todo lo que paso pero a Logan no le importaba eso lo que le importaba era estar cerca de Kendall.

-Logie te extrañe demasiado - dijo Kendall entre lagrimas-

Los chicos se salieron de la habitación para dejar solo a Kendall con Logan.

-Kenny tal vez no estuve consciente pero fue un verdadero tormento dormir sin ti -

-Logie te amo - dijo Kendall -

-Y yo a ti Kenny - los chicos se besaron- y espero que pronto nos casemos y formemos una gran familia...

**2 meses después.  
**

Después de 2 meses Logan y James una vez mas volvieron a planear toda la boda.

Todos estaban muy ansiosos por la boda.

**2 semanas antes de la boda.**

Ya solo faltaban 2 semanas todos estaban muy nerviosos las invitaciones ya se habían repartido todo ya estaba listo. James ayudaba en todo lo que podia a Logan el también estaba muy emocionado.

** Día de la boda.**

Todos estaban muy nerviosos Kendall tenia un traje negro de gala se veía muy guapo cualquiera daría todo por estar en el lugar de Logan.

En cambio Logan estaba con un traje blanco el estaba muy elegante y sexy todo era perfecto.

Después de darse los anillos y decir si acepto ellos dos dieron su primer beso .. de esposos un beso que simbolizaría su felicidad eterna.

-Te prometo que seremos una familia muy feliz- dijo Kendall -

-No me tienes que prometer nada yo lo se- contesto Logan-

-Te amo -dijo Kendall-

-Yo tambien te amo- contesto Logan ...

**Aquí termina el episodio esperen el epilogo y ahí aparte daré varios agradecimientos.**


	21. Epilogo

**Hola aquí les traigo el epilogo y con esto se da por terminado este fic. Mi primer fanfic.**

**7 años después.**

Era hoy su séptimo aniversario de casado con Kendall y nada como pasarlo con toda su familia hablo de Logan, Kendall y sus 4 hijos 2 niños y 2 niñas cuando se casaron no dudaron en adoptar exactamente en la casa hogar donde Logan se había criado.

El mayor se llamaba Alejandro Schmidt Henderson.

La siguiente era Tania Penelope Schmidt Henderson.

El siguiente era Cody Oliver Schmidt Henderson .

Y la menos se llamaba Jenifer Aime Schmidt Henderson

Todos listos para la gran cena de aniversario solo faltaba Kendall de llegar y llegaría en cualquier momento cuando la puerta se escucho era Kendall por fin había llegado recibió a toda su familia con un gran abrazo cenaron y todo fue especial estar con las personas que mas amas era especial.

Después de que terminaron los chicos les dijeron a sus padres que ellos limpiarían la mesa así que ellos fueron a su habitación ahí ellos empezaron a besarse muy apasionadamente.

-Kenny- dijo Logan-

-¿Si Logie?- respondió Kendall-

-Gracias- respondió Logan-

-¿Por que?-

-Por cumplir tu promesa de que seriamos una gran familia-

Acto seguido los chicos hicieron el amor no era de sorprender pero después de su matrimonio el sexo siempre fue genial y divertido.

Y si se preguntan que paso con los demás chicos Carlos le propuso matrimonio a Axel al terminar la boda de Logan y Kendall James encontró a un chico llamado Edgar con el que lleva saliendo 1 año pero su relación va mas que bien.

**Aquí termina mi historia si lo se es corto pero solo era el epilogo antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a varias personas que me apoyaron para mejorar y continuar este fic : les agradezco a YunaNeko13 GustavoRusherBoy13 pero especialmente le agradezco por sus buenos comentarios y apoyo a I Love KL esto es todo nos vemos en mi próximo fanfic.**

**Por cierto no me odien si no les puse mucha mas historia a Axel, Carlos y James pero como dije desde el principio este es un Kogan y es mi primer fic me despido.**


End file.
